The blood Wars Chronicles: Book 1: The Blood Flow
by BlackRaven
Summary: Based on the white wold game. AU.New York, The prince of the city is in danger and a war is coming close. The kindred world must unite but will they do so in time or will the bloodshed spread over the world? REVAMPED AND UPDATED PLEASE R
1. prologue

I'm re posting the first few chapters they've been re-touched so to speak - just fixing up a few things adding a few details here and there, one extra scene ... nothing major...I'm just a perfectionist and I tend to go over my storied over and over again and rewrite them to make them better...

Any way - don't own anything, don't bother sueing, it won't do you any good anyway cause I'm totally broke!

* * *

Prologue:

Sebastian Kane stepped out of his limousine into the dark street and inhaled the cold air of the night, savoring it's taste. Buttoning his jacket he surveyed the crowd, noticing the glances he received from both women and men and enjoying them. He was a remarkable man, in his mid 30, tall and well built with short and spiked dark hair and piercing blue eyes. His demeanor was that of an aristocrat - that of a king. And he was a king of sorts - a Vampire, sired into the clan of Ventrue and now a leader of his clan and the Prince of the city.

The door was held open by his younger bodyguard, Cross DeLena, a Primegon himself, of the clan Gangrel. With his dark blond hair, green eyes and casual clothes he was the perfect opposite of Sebastian's businesslike appearance. He seemed out of place at the businessmen's side at first glance but a more careful glance at the two would clearly show that the two men moved in perfect sync and with absolute comfort with each-other, as if they were performing a drill they have practiced a thousand times. Sebastian's other bodyguard - another young Gangrel by the name Of Max - stood a few feet away.

Together the Three men walked over and entered the club. The "Haven" was a trendy nigh club strategically located in the middle of SoHo, that hosted both mortals and kindred. While for the mortals it was merely another club, for kindred it was truly it's namesake - A haven - a place where they could gather and meet with their kind freely. A place where they could conduct their business and sometimes, even their wars were better taken cared of in there. For the rules of the Masquerade were very clear - there was no blood shed allowed inside the Haven.

Sebastian walked into the semi-dark club, past the small tables and the bar stools and straight to his booth at the corner of the club, from above he could feel someone watching him and smiled slightly to himself.

Cassandra's gaze followed Sebastian's movements until he sat down, knowing full well that his vampire senses already told him that she was watching, but also knowing that he would never glance up to meet her eyes.

She checked herself in the mirror, pulling a strand of her red hair back into place and smoothing her red silk dress. She stepped out the door and smiled at Gabriel – as always, he was there waiting for her, staying in the shadows. As the Nusferatu primogen his grotesque appearance didn't allow him the luxury to show himself openly in the club - but he was there every night, staying in the shadows and keeping an eye on things. She walked down slowly, making sure every men's eyes were on her as she came into the room - every man but the man she was sharing her bed with. She circled the room for a few moments, schmoozing the customers, making sure everyone was enjoying their evening, then made her was over to Sebastian's booth and took her place by his side.

This was her place in the kindred world. She was a Toreador a primogen of her clan and the owner of the Haven. Her role was that of the perfect companion, the seductress, the lover - she could not rule Sebastian, and she would never dare to even try. When she met Sebastian years ago she had made the mistake of forgetting the first rule of the women in her position - Never fall in love. Once upon a time, she knew, Sebastian loved her too. But that was along time ago.

Cross surveyed the room before nodding back at Sebastian and leaving the table as he saw Cassandra approach - wanting to give them their privacy - but before he could go far he noticed Bobby O'riely stomping into the club with a few of his men and women.

The ancient old rivalry between the Gangrels and the Brujahs immediately kicked in ( as well as a large amount of Cross's personal hatred towards this particular kindred) and Cross's blood began to boil in his veins. The primogen of the Brujah made his way right to them and glanced at Cross in disdain before trying to brush past him and get to Sebastian. Cross moved and blocked his way earning a growl from the Brujah.

"It's alright Cross" Sebastian said behind him and Cross moved to allow Bobby access to his prince.

"You summon me down here like I was one of our lackeys Kane?" Bobby growled at him as soon as he sat down with out waiting for an invitation.

"You were told to cut your business at the docks, O'riley" Sebastian said calmly "You are drawing far too much attention to yourself with that operation"

"I make a lot of profit there, Sebastian" Bobby snarled, flashing his half crooked smile that revealed the animal charm that made him so alluring to women "I don't see a reason for me to give it up"

"Because I said so O'riley" Sebastian's face did not change their pleasant expression but his tone left no room for mistake "I will not allow you to endanger the Masquerade. You have a week to finish your business Bobby, or I will do it myself"

Bobby glared at him with pure rage in his eyes, but he had no choice. Sebastian was the prince of the city and his decision was binding, unless you wanted to risk your final death. Slowly he got to his feet and left the table, making sure to slam into Cross on his way, he moved to the other side of the club and joined his men.

Cassandra lingered by Sebastian's side a bit longer then kissed him on the cheek and started circling around the club, she made sure Bobby's table would receive some complementary drinks, when she glanced up she could make out Gabriel's figure in the shadows on the balcony above.

On the dimly lit stage, a young blond singer began to sing softly into the microphone.

_"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wrench like me, I once was lost but now I'm found, was blind but now I see. _

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, and grace that fear relieved, how precious did that grace appear, the hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils, and snares, I have already come, this grace has brought me safe thus far, and grace will lead me home

When we've been here ten thousand years, bright shining as the sun, we've no less days to sing God's praise, then when we first begun.

And when this heart and flesh shall fail, and mortal life shall cease, I shall possess within the vale, a life of joy and peace

Amazing Grace how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me, I once was lost but now I'm found, was blind but now I see"

In the back of he club a two figures sneaked outside as the song began to fade.

"Are you sure about this?" the young man asked his companion

"Yes, go back, take care of everything, I will need you soon enough" She said as they both got on their bikes

"Be careful, it's been a while, you might not know him as well as you think"

"Take care" was all she replied before the two of them started their engines and drove off in two different directions


	2. Chapter 1

**Police Station**

Special agent Ryan Clayton stepped out of his government issued Sedan and took a careful look at his surroundings. New York still seemed strange and foreign to him - even after several months he still couldn't bring himself to feel comfortable with the size and speed in which things moved in the city. He was a man of medium height, well built, with short brown hair cropped in an army cut and light hazel eyes. He made sure his tie was straight and walked into the large building that housed the police station.

He gave his name to the desk officer and took a seat in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting area. He surveyed the scene in front of him as he waited - several officers passed him, leading various noisy suspects in handcuffs. A few detectives in suits came in, handed reports to the desk officer and received new assignments.

"Special Agent Clayton, I just finished a call with the police commissioner telling me I should give you all the help you needed" the captain appeared in front of him and cut right to the chase "So tell me - what can I do for you?"

They started walking through the station, the captain walking a few steps in front and setting the pace "Well, I'm here about an investigation we're running down at the FBI." Ryan Clayton started to explain, trying to keep up with the large man who had an enormous step "A man named Robert O'riley or Bobby O'riley. Seems like he owns a large company down at the docks, using it for smuggling, money laundering - a whole lot of illegal activity."

"I know O'riley" The captain nodded as they finally reached his office "He's a local thug, has his gang of bullies and low life criminals - we picked him up a few times but he has deep pockets and strong back. You can pick him up yourself but I've got to tell you nothing ever sticks with that guy"

"That's exactly it" Ryan nodded "We don't want O'riley. He's small time. We know for a fact he's answering to someone higher and that's the man we're after"

"Any idea who that is?"

"Sebastian Kane"

* * *

**THE HAVEN**

Sebastian got out of bed and pulled on his pants, he sat on the edge of the bed for a moment – collecting his thought.

"You shouldn't have told Bobby off like that" Cassandra came up behind him, wrapping her hands around his bare chest "It's only going to aggravate him more"

"His actions are jeopardizing us all. I don't care if he's angry" He got up and pulled on his shirt, turning back to look at her as she lay back in the bed. No man could deny how beautiful she was. Her pale skin was almost as white as the sheets she was lying on. The candles and dim lighting around the room seemed to cast dancing shadows on her body as she lay sprawled on the cushions. Her red hair was spread on the pillows, a perfect contrast to the white satin sheets, her body liquid and elegant, her long legs uncovered by the soft fabric.

They were in the bedroom of her small apartment above the Haven, it was small but warm and cozy. Red curtains covered the windows, preventing daylight from coming in at daytime. A large Chinese screen separated the bedroom, which consisted of a large four poster bed and nothing more, from the living room where there were two large armchairs and a sofa with red velvet upholstery. The shelves and tables were decorated with various ancient candle sticks and small statues that Cassandra had spent centuries collecting.

"All I'm saying is that you need to be careful Sebastian, or you'll have a clan war on your hands"

He nodded absently and went over to the round window overlooking the club, the hour was late and there were only a few people still there. He heard the movement of the sheets behind him and a few seconds later he felt Cassandra's hands around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. "You could stay the night you know?" she whispered in his ear, adding a slight nibble on his earlobe that sent shivers down his spine and made him close his eyes for a moment, savoring the sensation.

"I have to go back to the mansion" he lied as he entwined their fingers across his chest "Gabriel is waiting for me"

She watched as he finished dressing and kissed him lightly, almost modestly if that was even possible for her, by the door. She then stood by the door, ignoring several looks from the customers still enjoying their evening down stairs, and watched as Cross and Max flanked him, escorting him out of the club.

* * *

Cross made the way up the stairs to his apartment without bothering to turn on the light in the stairs. He could feel the dawn drawing near, the sun was just about to come up and he had just accompanied Sebastian back to his mansion. The Prince was very disturbed and kept Cross for a few hours more in his private study, going over information, dispensing orders - but now, his team was taking care of security at the mansion and all he wanted was to get to his bed and get a few hours of sleep.

He was at the door of his apartment when he finally sensed someone behind him. With amazing speed he turned around and grabbed the assailant by the throat pinning him against the opposite wall.

Only then did he realize it was a woman.

"Who are you?"

"You're Sebastian Kane's bodyguard – I need to talk to you" he noticed that she didn't really answer his question

He finally let her go, but still didn't let his guard down one bit. She took a moment to straighten her clothes and he took the opportunity to look her over – trying to figure out who she was, trying to assess if she posed any danger to him. She was petite, brown hair and brown eyes, a couple of pounds overweight. The girl next door type, her appearance seemed a little run down, a little neglected. She was kindred, his kindred senses picked that up easily – but for some reason he couldn't pinpoint what clan she belonged to.

"I came to give you a warning…" She said and his alertness went up a few levels immediately, preparing to defend himself from her threats "There's going to be an assassination attempt on Sebastian's life, the hit man is human but highly capable. You need to be alert"

"How do you know this? Who are you?"

"It's not important who I am or how I know this. Just be on your toes" she said and turned to leave "Oh, and...don't tell Sebastian, he'll behavior will change and the assassin will know that something is wrong"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you're not the one planning to kill Sebastian?"

"You don't!" she smirked back at him "That's what's going to make you watch your back!"

She vanished down the stairs leaving him standing there alone. The limited view through the window at the end of the hall told him the first rays of sun were already showing – he couldn't worry about this right now nor could he do anything about it right now, he decided to go consult Dalamar later in the day but for now - he had to get to sleep.

* * *

Cross looked around as he crossed the empty street and walked up the few stone stairs leading to the large wooden doors of the church, ignoring the large sign that declared the church closed for renovations. The sign had been there for years – longer then Cross could remember. In truth there were no renovations being done on the old church – nothing in the structure had been touched in years – it was merely a way to keep people out and avoid curiosity. For Cross the church had always symbolized the simplicity in which people chose to lead their lives – how they seemed to settle for the simplest explanation, which is why none of the hundreds of people who walked by the church everyday seemed to notice that there were never any construction workers at the site.

He knocked loudly and waited for a few moments until a young man in robes opened the door and led him inside. As always, he found the beauty of the church breathtaking – most of the religious figurines had been stripped long ago, but the alter was still present. There was no electricity in the main hall, instead the light came from rows of candle sticks lined around the room and natural light coming through the large painted glass windows depicting various religious stories.

He passed the main hall through a small door to the left of the alter and entered the rectory where Dalamar was sitting at his desk.

"You know Dalamar I've never really figured out why you chose to live in a church" Croaa said by way of a greeting "Are you a religious man Dalamar?"

"Once a long time ago, I was. I was studying to become a priest before I was embraced…it was a long time ago" Dalamar's voice had a hint of longing in it

"I never knew that" Cross tried to imagine the man in front of him, the man he had know for years, as a young monk – but failed.

"Besides, people tend not to get suspicious about seeing men in robes and cloaks entering a church" Dalamar added with a slight smile "But you didn't come here to discuss my living arrangements"

"There was a woman, she came to my apartment this morning to warn me that someone is about to try and assassinate Sebastian – there was something about her…" Cross moved through the room, picking up books from the shelves and checking them as he talked "I got this vibe, a feeling – I think this time it's something serious"

"You're emotions, you're intuition is one of your strongest Gangrel attributes Cross" Dalamar said calmly, his eyes following the young man closely "If you're senses tell you to trust this woman…"

"My senses tell me that there is real danger to Sebastian, as for the woman – I don't know, I feel that there is more to her, that there is something she isn't saying…"

"We all have our secrets Cross, it's in us all, it comes from having a long past – sometimes, longer than you care to remember"

"Should I tell Sebastian? Should I alert him to the danger?"

"If you think there's a need… I myself don't see one" Dalamr said calmly and relaxed in his chair "You are aware, and alert. Your job is to keep Sebastian safe against all dangers – and so you will"

* * *

**THE DOCKS**

Bobby stomped around the office in rage, picking up tings and throwing them against the wall. He achieved a weird sense of satisfaction by the sound of them smashing into little pieces on the floor. The few men around him cringed in fear every time another item found it's way to the floor and immensely enjoyed the terror he was causing them.

"Who does that Kane think he is?" he screamed to no one in particular "Telling me how to run my business?"

He smashed another vase and inhaled deeply, finally calming down. His mind started racing as he paced the space behind his desk "This is the last time he tells me what to do…I swear to you… he thinks he can just boss me around like one of him minions, he has no idea who he's dealing with…"

"What are you planning Sire?" one of his trusted Brujahs came closer, a sinister smile on his face as he recognized the look on his Sire's face - the one suggesting the making of a plan.

"I don't know yet…" Bobby smiled back "But I'm going to find a way to hurt him… something painful, something that will make him take notice…"

"And the docks?" another Brujah asked

"Close it down, or at least make it look like we have… move all the activity underground" Bobby smiled again "Let him think he won for now, it will make him lower his guard, and then… he won't know what hit him…"

He took off his jacket and threw it on the back of his chair finally figuring out a plan that would satisfy him "Keep a close watch over Kane in the next few days - I want to know every move he takes, every one he meets, everyone he talks to - Tell me everything, no matter how irrelevant it seems. Even a prince has weaknesses - we find those - we know how, and where to hurt him…"


	3. Chapter 2

**The Haven -A week later**

Sebastian stepped out of his limo and buttoned his jacket. There was a small crowd forming outside the club, people waiting to get in. Cross and Max took their positions beside him and the three of them headed to the door. Cross and Max clearing a path among the crowd. Cross glanced around the crowd, he didn't like the idea of so many people around. His mind flashed back to the warning he received just days ago and he found himself reaching down and fingering his gun, as if ti make sure it was still there.

Suddenly a black wolf emerged from the crowd and leaped at Sebasitan, his large paws catching him square in the chest. He could feel the nails of the beast digging into his skin, drawing blood. The impact knocked him to the ground just as a few gun shots were heard echoing through the air. For a split second – while he lay there, the wolf still on top of him – so close that he could feel the heat resonating from the animal's body – their eyes met. Big yellowish green eyes meeting ice blue ones. A spark of recognition passed through Sebastian's eyes, he'd seen these eyes before – but then the moment was over and the wolf got up and ran down the ally.

People were screaming around him, running for cover, a young woman who was standing right next to him just a minute ago was lying on the ground holding her leg in obvious pain. Cross and Max drew their guns and moved closer to him, looking for the source of the gunshot.

Upstairs, on a nearby roof, way above the chaos of street level, a small built man dressed completely in black, quickly dismantled his rifle and placed the pieces in a shoulder bag. He climbed down the fire escape and into his car.

He missed – that was not something that happened to him often – but he wasn't worried, his contract extended until Sebastian Kane was dead. There will be other times, more opportunities – nobody was safe at all times.

He put his keys in the ignition and started the car.

Suddenly there was a thump of metal and he raised his head to see a black wolf standing on the hood of his car. He smiled for a minute wondering what was a wolf doing in the middle of New York. His smile quickly vanished when right in front of his eyes the wolf transformed and turned into a young dark haired woman.

She smiled mischievously, obviously enjoying the look of utter shock on his face, then she smashed her fist right through the front windshield, shattering the glass with one swift move. She grabbed the man by his neck and pulled him out of the car onto the hood through the shattered window.

The last thing he ever saw was green eyes turning yellow as sharp teeth sank into his neck.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT – Kane Mansion**

"We canvassed the streets… as much as we can with the cops swarming all around the Haven" Cross reported as soon as he came into the large meeting room, taking his designated seat at the council table "Word on the street is – the assassin was human"

"A human assassin?" Dalamar was pacing behind them, his hands deep in his pockets "that's highly unusual…"

"Bobby…" Sebastian said in a menacing voice from his place at the head of the table "If I find out you had anything to do with this…"

"Sebastian…" The Brujah primogen didn't bother to hide his smirk "While I do applaud the thought of trying to kill you… I'm not nearly that stupid…"

"The police is all over the Haven" Cassandra said with a slight frown "They know you were there Sebastian, they have eye witnesses saying you were the target…this isn't good for business, it endangers all of us"

Sebastian nodded solemnly, listening to them all, he was about to declare his decision when Cross cleared his throat beside him

"There is something else, Sebastian…" He said hesitantly "There was a woman, she warned me about this a few days ago… I didn't think about it much until now…"

"A woman?" Sebastian said curiously "Who was she?"

"I've never seen her before…" Cross began to explain but Sebastian rose from his seat and moved over to the window, deep in thoughts. Suddenly everything fell into place – the puzzle was solved. He knew exactly what to do.

"Cross, get your Gangrels together find out anything you can about the shooter… he's already dead, but find out anyway. Gabriel, I need you to search at the city parameters, there will be a kindred there – named Ashton – bring her to me…" Sebastian left the room without another word, leaving the primogens to do his bidding.

Dalamar and Bobby were the first to leave – Bobby with a shrug and a sneer, Dalamar with a sigh of concern. Gabriel gave another nod and went down to the basement, where he lived and from which he had easy access to the web of tunnels that allowed him free movement around the city.

When Cassandra and Cross were the only ones left in the room she rose from her seat at the council table and moved over to the window, mirroring Sebastian's position from before.

"This Ashton woman… you don't want her to be found, do you?" Cross asked hesitantly, watching Cassandra as she gazed through the window, refusing to look at him "Why? Who is she?"

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE HAVEN**

The street was flooded with blue and red lights from the police cars parked in front of the building. The entrance was taped with yellow police tape and men in uniform were coming in and out of the nightclub. Special Agent Ryan Clayton looked around at the crowd of curious and frightened people gathered around the perimeter - they should get someone to take pictures of the crowd - he thought to himself - maybe they'll get lucky and the shooter came back to admire his handy work - but he doubted it.

He crossed the street quickly and flashed his badge at the cop standing at the entrance. "Agent Clayton!" a detective he recognized called him over as soon as he entered

"Detective Brooks - maybe you can tell me why the hell did dispatch call me out here in the middle of the night?" He asked tiredly "It seems like you have this thing covered!"

"Your name came up on the computer when we ran a check on the guy who seems to be the target - it said to call you as soon as this guy appears on our radar"

"What was the name?" Agent Clayton asked in confusion

"Sebastian Kane…"

Ryan nodded and took a look around, taking a few steps away from the detective to get a better view of the scene. There was some broken glass on the sidewalk, and a nearby car was slightly smoking from a couple of bullet holes in it's hood. A woman nearby was recounting the events to a police officer in a hysterical voice.

"Special Agent Clayton!" the detective called back his attention "There's something here you should see!"

He followed the detective down the street and into an ally, they were walking further and further away from the club and Ryan noticed that the allies became darker and more narrow as they progressed.

Finally they arrived at a corner of two allies where a few policemen were standing and a spotlight was directed at a lone car.

"We found this guy on the hood" the detective pointed to a dead body already placed on the coroner's stretcher "We also found a special issue rifle in the back seat and the bullets seem like they could match the ones we took out of the wall and cars outside the club"

"So you think this guy is our shooter?"

"looks like it" the detective nodded "the question is - who killed him?"

"Didn't you say that Sebastian Kane was the target?"

"Kane was two blocks away surrounded by his bodyguards when this guy was killed. We have two dozen witnesses saying he was at the Haven when the shots were fired and after… he couldn't have gotten here in time to kill this guy"

"No, Sebastian Kane doesn't get his hands dirty with stuff like this. Someone did this for him…"

"He can organize this on such short notice?" the detective sounded skeptical

"You'd be surprised what a man like Sebastian Kane can put together on short notice" he leaned closer to the body and tried to examine it up close, noticing there were few if any physical marks on the body "What did this guy die from?"

"That's the really weird part" the medical examiner replied "he died of massive blood lose, only there isn't a massive wound to go with it. This guy bled out, but for the life of me I can't figure out where he bled out from. There's nothing except for these two small puncture wounds on his neck."

* * *

**KANE MANSION**

"What makes you think I know anything about her, Gangrel?" Cassandra tried to sound contemptuous, but Cross could sense the underlined hint of fear in her voice – which confused him even further. Cassandra was the Toreador primogen, the owner of the Haven, and the Prince's confidant and lover – there weren't a lot of things in this world that could frighten her.

"When I met her, there was something strange about her, I couldn't tell which clan she belonged to"

She finally detached herself from the window and moved to one of the armchairs in front of the fire, taking a glass of wine and sipping from it slowly. "She's an Assamite"

"That's ridicules – there are no Assamites in New York, or any where close to New York"

"You're only half wrong. There used to be Assamites in New York, they were fierce worriors, devoted to the Prince, they were his army. Can you imagine the power? A whole clan of enforcers at his fingertips? The other clans were frightened, they knew that if a clan war was ever to come, they wouldn't have a chance…"

"What happened?" He came over to seat beside he by the fire, urging her to keep going.

"A massacre. They came with amazing force and took them by surprise. Victor and Sebastian tried to stop it, but by the time they got there it was already too late. Ashton Fitzgerald was the sole survivor and she was barely alive. Victor took her under his wing, nursed her back to health. She and Sebastian became his enforcers… and lovers."

"What happened?"

"Ashton broke kindred law, she killed a human without the council's permission. Victor managed to convince the council not to declare final death but Ashton was banished from the city… Sebastian wanted to leave with her but she simply vanished, left without saying a word. Sebastian looked for her for years… but when an Assamite wishes not to be found…He finally gave up."

"If she was banished from the city and returned, the council will have to declare final death…" Cross frowned

Cassandra drank the last sip of her wine and stood up sighing deeply "If Ashton is back in the city, something big is about to happen and her final death is about to become the last thing we should worry about…"


	4. Chapter 3

Bobby strode into his office with a light step and a smug smirk plastered across his face. His men looked at him with concern, since seeing him smiling was not something they saw often, but said nothing.

"Is everything ok sire?" One of them finally dared asking

"Everything is just perfect guys" he turned to the room with his arms spread in some sort of grand gesture "Christmas came early this year!"

They followed him into the office where he sat down behind his desk, still supporting that same smug smirk "Someone just tried to kill Kane, his ex-girlfriend who happens to be a killer is back in town in violation of kindred law…things could not be better!"

"I don't understand Sire, how does that help us?"

"because the enemies of my enemies - are my friends!" Bobby leaned back in his chair "We need to find whoever took out that hit on Kane, and we need to do it before he does! Get everyone out on the streets, contact everyone we know - I want names!"

* * *

Gabriel checked a few hiding spots at the edges of the city until he found what he was looking for. The neighborhood was mostly deserted this time of night except for the occasional thugs and drug dealers who did their best to see nothing and avoid being seen at the same time - a fact that suited him just fine. In this neighborhood most people went to bed early, and made sure to close the blinds and lock their doors. Down the street he could see the only house on the block that did not follow that pattern. Soft light was coming out of the windows and the front door was wide open, several silhouettes could be seen moving around inside the house and on the front porch and even from a distance he could clearly sense that they were all kindred. When he came closer they all eyed him suspiciously but said nothing - not even bothering to greet him hello - but not seeming even slightly surprised to see him. He got the clear sense they had been expecting him for some time now Finally one of them stepped forward and motioned Gabriel to follow him inside.

As he walked into the semi-dark house, he could still feel the ones left on the porch staring after him, burning holes in his back. He found it somewhat amusing that they did not enjoy the idea of him being here anymore than he enjoyed it himself. As he walked further into the house he realized the light wasn't coming from electricity, instead, there were candles lining the floors and staircases, casting shadows on the walls around them. They arrived at a back room where about 15 kindred were sprawled on various sofas and large cushions that were thrown on the floor. A kindred was sitting by an old piano, playing softly, a few females were swaying slowly to the music. The atmosphere was sensual, almost like a Harem

At his arrival the conversation stopped and all eyes turned to him, all except one woman, who was sprawled comfortably on a sofa in the middle of the room. She was twirling a strand of blond hair that belonged to the young female kindred who was sitting at her feet around her finger. He knew instantly that this was the woman Sebastian was looking for.

* * *

Sebastian sat in front of the fire in his private study, deep in thought, he didn't hear when Dalamar stepped into the room and took a seat beside him, only when he spoke did he finally realize he was not alone.

"Do you know some of the Tremere have the magic that allows them to read other kindred's minds?" his small smile was slightly crooked.

"Then what is in my mind?" Sebastian sighed and leaned back

"For that my friend - I do not need magic…"

Sebastian chuckled slightly, then grew serious again "Why would she come back here? She knows what I will be forced to do!"

"Maybe she hopes you will not have the heart to do it"

"I don't" Sebastian sighed "But this decision will be forced on me - and my heart will have nothing to do with it…"

Dalamar was about to reply when Cassandra walked into the room "Sebastian, there is someone at the Door - An FBI agent named Ryan Clayton"

Dalamar and Sebastian exchanged a meaningful look before Sebastian replied "Wait a minute and then send him in"

When she left Dalamar gave him another nod and took his leave as well. Sebastian stood up and took a deep breath to clear his mind. When the door opened again and Agent Clayton was showed in he was already in full control of himself. Ryan looked around at his surroundings before fully entering the room. The house was magnificent, even on the upper west wide scale - Kane apparently bought two houses and remodeled them into one because the place was huge - he thought to himself. He noticed the antique furniture, the fine art on the walls, the dark curtains were drawn back revealing a spectacular view of the park. The beautiful red headed woman who showed him in closed the heavy doors behind him with a thud and he shifted his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Specail agent Clayton - what brings you by here at this late hour?" Sebastian said pleasantly

"I came to ask you a few questions about the shooting tonight"

"I didn't realize the FBI has an interest in such cases…"

"We've taken an interest in the case" Clayton replied but didn't explain any further "What were you doing at the club?"

"I own part of the club, along with my business associate Cassandra Morgan whom you've just met…"

"Yes, I see you own quite a few businesses Mr. Kane" Clayton opened a small notebook and read from it "A shipping yard, a few nightclubs, a television station, a bank, a few buildings…"

"I'm a business man Agent Clayton" Sbastian shrugged and took a seat behind his desk "I have a lot of businesses"

"What kind of businesses is what I'd like to know Mr. Kane"

"You know, Clayton is a very unusual name, I seem to remember knowing someone by that name a while ago.."

"Don't play games with me Kane" Ryan said bitterly "We both know who we are - you used to work with my great uncle - Victor, you knew that the second I walked through the door - just like I knew who you were the moment they told me your name"

"Victor was a good man…" Sebastian started quietly

"Victor was a crook, he was a mobster - and you - Mr Kane, are just the same…"

The two man remained quiet for a few moments - staring each other down.

"Will there be anything else Agent Clayton?" Sebastian finally asked

"Probably - I wouldn't leave the city in the next few days Mr Kane" Ryan sneered "Don't bother getting up - I'll show myself out"

* * *

Sebastian and Cassandra sat at their usual booth at the Haven, listening to the slow music playing in the background. To the outside observer it seemed as if nothing had changed – but Gabriel noticed from his place at the shadows of the balcony that the atmosphere around them had somehow changed. They were sitting too far apart, not talking, not even looking at each other.

The doors to the Haven opened and a brush of cold air entered the room. Ashton came in followed closely by a male companion. Cassandra rose from her seat and went over to greet them. From his place on the balcony Gabriel couldn't help but survey the two women. They were both stunningly beautiful, but while Cassandra's beauty and sex appeal was deliberate, goal driven and calculated – Ashton was a whole different story. Her beauty was much wilder and uninhibited, as if she was aware of it but not bothered by it , she moved like a cat as she walked across the room towards Sebastian's booth her steps seemed to be in perfect harmony with the music that surrounded her.

As she came closer Cross could not believe this was the same woman he met in his stairwell only a few days earlier. She was much taller and slender. Stunning body wrapped and leather pants and black tank top that did little to hide it. Long dark hair that was tied in a pony tale nearly reaching her shoulders, and big green eyes that were bordering on yellow. She gave a small smile as she passed him and then moved on to take a seat at Sebastian's table.

"Ashton, it's been a while…" Sebastian started slowly, his eyes were intent on the wine he was swirling in his glass, taking his time before finally glancing up and looking at the woman sitting opposite him. "You were banished from this city. You know what the punishment is for breaking that rule…"

"Well technically I wasn't inside the city…" She replied casually "I came because you called for me"

"You were inside the city when you saved my life…"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

He made a small gesture with his hand and four Gangrels came and took their position around the booth. Ashton made a motion to move but he grabbed her hand on the table "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you Ashton? I'd always recognize you – no matter what form you take…"

He got up slowly and buttoned his jacket "You have broken kindred law. You will be taken before the council who will decide your fate. Come quietly Ashton – don't make matters worst then they are…"

With that – he left, Cassandra following quickly at his toe. Ashton seemed to be considering for a moment before getting up quietly.

"Your weapons…" Cross stepped forward between his men

Ashton produced a gun from a holster under her arm and a knife from her boot, smiling sweetly at him the whole time as if the whole situation was amusing her immensely. She didn't resist when Cross and the 4 men with him formed a circle around her and escorted her out of the club. None of them noticed Ryan sitting at a side table, watching them intently.


	5. Chapter 4

Sebastian sat in his seat at the head of the table. Dalamar to his right, Cassandra to his left. Gabriel and Cross were in their seats further down the table. Bobby was sitting at the other end.

"The facts are simple Sebastian" Bobby said with a fair amount of satisfaction "She broke the law and she must pay with her life"

"She saved the prince's life" Cross retorted

"So breaking kindred laws is allowed when the kindred breaking them used to share a bed with the prince?" Bobby spat "Is that the way you rule this city Sebastian?"

"What ever we may decide" Dalamar suddenly spoke, his voice clear and precise, earning immediate silence from his fellow primogens "I believe we must first hear what Miss Fitzgerald has to say…"

Everyone at the table remained quiet for a moment, waiting for Sebastian to say something. Finally he nodded his head slightly towards Cross who rose to his feet and went outside – returning a moment later with Ashton.

She stood proudly in front of them, the small smile still on her lips. Bobby looked at her without any shame – surveying her body and slightly licking his lips. Cassandra kept her gaze fixed, not showing any emotion. Sebastian refused to meet Ashton's eyes. Dalamar rose from his seat and approached her – circling around her.

"Hello Ashton…"

"Dalamar…" she bowed her head slightly, and Cross noted that it was the first sign of respect she showed anyone in the room. "It's good to see you again…"

"Yes…" Dalamar said thoughtfully, still circling Ashton "The last time I saw you Ashton was in this very room – almost a century ago… when the council declared you banished from the city. Why have you returned? Knowing the punishment you will face if you were caught – what made you come back?"

Bobby, from his place closest to the two, noticed Ashton's eyes have become somewhat glazed – like they've lost their focus, he realized Dalamar must have cast a spell on Ashton – he'd seen him do it before

"When I left New York I went to search for my clan, I searched for a long time – years…eventually I found a clan of Assamite outside Rome – their primogen was a kindred named Alexander and I became his lover. 6 month ago he was approached by members of the Sabath – they wanted him to join forces with them… when he refused – they killed him." The primogens around the table exchanged a look as Ashton continued her story "Alexander's dying wish was that I take his place and become primogen – but the Sabath already had hold of our clan – one kindred, named Corey, tried to kill me and then took control of the clan. I ran along with a number of my people – those who still wish to see Alexander's wishes come true…"

"Why have you come to New York?" Dalamr pressed

"I came to warn Sebastian… The Sabath are planning a blood war – they want to regain control, and their first attack will be here… New York is the strongest hold of the Caramilla – the rest of the cities are nothing… LA is already theirs, In San Francisco Julian Luna is so tied up in his own clan wars he will not realize what is happening until it is too late… Sebastian is the only prince they truly fear…"

Dalamar waved his hand in front of Ashton's face and she shook her head, regaining her focus "Next time you want me to tell you something, just ask me…" she said pleasantly "Save your magics, you'll need them soon enough…" But Dalamar simply smiled his crooked smile and took his seat around the table, motioning for Cross to escort Ashton back outside.

"Sebastian, if her words have any truth to them, I believe it will be wise to postpone our decision concerning her final death for the time being" Dalamar said quietly

"What does it matter?" Bobby tried again - he had nothing against the woman, in fact, under any other circumstances he would have applauded anyone who broke Sebastian's stupid laws - but he knew that the decision to declare final death on her would bring great pain to the prince - and that was something he immensely enjoyed "She endangered the Masquerade…she must die"

"If the Sabath has Assamites among them it would be wise for us to align ourselves with a few of our own" Dalamar advised, looking at the Brujah primogen impatiently.

"The Assamite's can't be trusted" Gabriel spat "That is why they align themselves with the Sabath to begin with. They are nothing but mercenaries for hire, renting themselves to the highest bidder…"

Finally, Sebastian rose to his feet "This decision must be made carefully" he uttered his first words of the evening "We must all take our time to make our decision. Tomorrow we will meet again."

* * *

Later that night Sebastian couldn't sleep. He lay awake in his bed, listening to Cassandra's even breath as she lay beside him. He looked over and moved a strand of hair from her face - she was still beautiful - as beautiful as the day he met her almost a hundred years ago - yet his thoughts kept wondering to someone else.

With a sigh he got up and pulled on some clothes, careful not to wake Cassandra. He left the bedroom and went down the stairs to the basement, passing an empty hall and opening a large metal door that led to the dungeons.

She was there, sitting with her back against the wall, her eyes closed. For a moment he simply stood there and looked at her.

"You plan on staring at me all night?" her voice was clear and alert, telling him she wasn't asleep "because I bet I'll start finding it annoying in about five seconds"

"I'm sorry about this…" was all he could offer

She smiled sadly at him and rose to her feet, coming closer to the metal bars "You did what you had to do Sebastian, what I expected you to do…you're a prince now! I knew it would come to this when I came here…"

"Then why did you come?" He was suddenly angry "Knowing the position you were putting me in? you could have sent a letter! Found another way to warn me!..."

"Would you have believed me if I sent you a note from halfway around the world? After all this time? Would you have taken my word for it?" Ashton asked softly, placing a hand over his through the bars "Don't be angry with me Sebastian, I couldn't bare it…I had to come…Besides, I had no where else to go…"

The simple touch of her hand brought back so many memories. He leaned his head against the bars and closed his eyes, savoring the sensation "I looked for you everywhere... I tried to find you for such a long time Ash…"

"I know you did, but you and me - we were doomed from the start. You know that as well as I do Sebastian. It was a long time ago - a life time ago. You have Cassandra by your side now - a worthy companion for a prince. You've come a long way…"

"I can't save you tomorrow Ash, whatever the conclave decides - I would have to agree - even if it means declaring your final death…"

She left the bars and headed back to the opposite wall, leaning against it again "I know, but I do want to ask you for something Sebastian…My clan, even if I'm gone, they will need a place to live - a place where they can be safe. There's a kindred named Dante among them - he'll take my place after I'm gone - go see him, he can promise you their loyalty…"

"Will he still promise me his loyalty after I kill you?" Sebastian said viciously, spitting the words out of his mouth. He was so angry - at her for coming and disrupting his life, for the position he was in, for her total lack of concern for herself - and most of all - for her leaving in the first place. His anger ran so deep he couldn't help it.

"He knows what he must do and he'll do it" Ashton's tone was cold and harsh.

For the first time he realized the change in her, saw the primogen she had become. He sighed and nodded, turning away from the bars. He suddenly heard someone moving upstairs and heard Cassandra calling him softly from upstairs.

"You should go… go back to her…"

He gave her one more look and then headed back upstairs where Cassandra was waiting for him in the bedroom. He didn't say anything, and she didn't ask any questions as he climbed into bed next to her.


End file.
